This invention relates to interface pallets, and more particularly to an interface pallet system incorporating independent first and second interface pallets linked together by a flexible cable which allow large cargo supporting platforms to be more quickly and easily loaded and transported on cargo aircraft.
Present day military transport aircraft, such as the C-17, are used to transport flatracks, xe2x80x9cContainer Roll in/Out Platformsxe2x80x9d (CROPs), and ISO container loads. However, these structures cannot be loaded directly onto the loading ramp of a C-17 aircraft. Instead, three standard 463L pallets are required for supporting the CROP, flatrack or ISO container thereon. The three standard 463L pallets must first be secured together in a xe2x80x9cmarriedxe2x80x9d configuration. Next, a large crane is required to lift the CROP, flatrack or ISO container onto the married pallet system. The load must then be secured to the pallet system with restraint straps or chains. Finally, material handling equipment such as a K-loader must be used to transport the entire assembly and load it onto the loading ramp of the aircraft and into the fuselage thereof. This procedure is necessary because the CROP, flatrack or ISO container cannot be rolled directly on the roller assemblies of the loading ramp because of the complexly shaped lower surfaces of these cargo supporting platforms or containers. Thus, the use of the married pallet has heretofore been necessary.
The foregoing procedure thus requires a crane and a K-loader to be present at the site where the aircraft is to be loaded and also at the location where the aircraft is to be unloaded. It also prevents what is termed a xe2x80x9ccombat offloadxe2x80x9dwherein the load would be allowed to be simply rolled off the loading ramp as the aircraft is moving along a runway or parking ramp immediately after landing. Since combat offloads are therefore prohibited when employing a married pallet system, the delivery of a CROP, flatrack or ISO container is limited to only those locations where a large crane and K-loader are available. This eliminates the possibility of off-loading cargo at generally small, austere airfields where such equipment is not available.
Often, material handling equipment such as a crane and a K-loader must be flown ahead of time on a separate aircraft to the location where the aircraft carrying the CROP, flatrack or ISO container and its associated cargo is to be off-loaded. On occasion, as many as three flights may be needed to deliver one CROP, flatrack or ISO container to an austere airfield (i.e., one to transport a K-loader, one to transport a crane and one to transport the CROP, flatrack or ISO container).
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a pallet interface system which eliminates the need for a married pallet system to be used in the process of loading and supporting a CROP, flatrack or ISO container being transported on a cargo aircraft.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an interface pallet system which can be positioned on the roller assemblies of a loading ramp of a cargo aircraft, such as a C-17 aircraft, and which permits a CROP, flatrack or ISO container to be positioned directly on the interface pallet system such that the entire assembly can be loaded onto or unloaded from the aircraft without the need for a large crane, and which also permits combat offloads to be performed.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a pallet interface system which is capable of being used to support cargo supporting platforms thereon having varying lengths, without requiring modification to the pallet interface system.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pallet interface system comprised of first and second interface pallets which are sufficiently small and lightweight so as to be movable by one or more individuals without the aid of material handling equipment such as a crane.
The above and other objects are provided by a pallet interface system in accordance with preferred embodiments of the present invention. The pallet interface system includes a first interface pallet and a second interface pallet which are coupled to together by at least one, and preferably a pair, of flexible cables having predetermined lengths. Each interface pallet is used to support a portion of a CROP, flatrack or ISO container. The lengths of the cables allow the two interface pallets to be spaced apart a precise distance to thereby tailor the system to the dimensions of the specific cargo supporting platform (i.e., CROP, flatrack or ISO container) being carried by the interface pallets.
It is a principal advantage of the present invention that since a pair of interface pallets are incorporated, the smaller dimensions of each pallet enable both to be handled by one or more individuals without the aid of large material handling equipment such as a crane. This allows the interface pallet system of the present invention to be used in environments such as small, austere airfields where it would be difficult, if not impossible, to transport and employ material handling equipment for the purpose of unloading CROPs, flatracks or ISO containers from a cargo transport aircraft.
Each interface pallet preferably includes an upstanding stop portion which is adapted to abut a leading edge of a CROP, flatrack or ISO container when same is loaded onto the pallet system. Each interface pallet further includes an ISO locking assembly for enabling the cargo supporting platform being supported thereon to be locked to the interface pallets. Each interface pallet further preferably includes edge structure which allows each interface pallet to be locked to a rail system used on the transport aircraft.
In operation a first one of the interface pallets is placed on the roller assemblies of the loading ramp of an aircraft, such as a C-17 aircraft, while the second one of the interface pallets is positioned such that a fore end thereof is placed on an edge of the loading ramp while its aft end is rested on a ground surface. The first and second interface pallets are thus positioned adjacent one another in abutting relationship.
A PLS (palletized loading system) truck or other suitable equipment is then used to lower the fore edge of a CROP, flatrack or ISO container onto the fore edge of the first interface pallet, and then pushes the cargo supporting platform forwardly up the loading ramp, which causes the first interface pallet to be rolled concurrently up the ramp. When the cables coupling the two interface pallets reach their folly extended positions they will begin to drag the second interface pallet onto and up the ramp concurrently with the first interface pallet. Then the aft end of the cargo supporting platform is automatically lowered onto the second interface pallet. After the aircraft cargo ramp is positioned to the horizontal position, the entire assembly of cargo supporting platform and the two interface pallets can then be rolled into the fuselage of the aircraft using the integrated aircraft cargo handling roller assemblies. The cargo supporting platforms, once positioned on the interface pallets, can also be loaded directly from a K-loader to the aircraft or directly from the aircraft to the K-loader, if desired. Still further, the cargo supporting platform can be loaded onto and off-loaded from a K-loader directly onto a PLS truck.
Since a large crane is not required for the loading of the cargo supporting platform onto the interface pallets, combat offloads can also be accomplished at small, austere airfields where such offloads would not be possible with a conventional married pallet system. The apparatus and method of the present invention thus allows cargo to be delivered to locations where cranes, K-loaders and other large material handling equipment cannot be delivered, as well as significantly simplifying the loading of such cargo supporting platforms within present day transport cargo aircraft employing loading ramps having a plurality of roller assemblies.